


Sometimes You Just Need To Be

by daringlybelieving



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Rachel who prompted 'Bill and Laura have a quiet night in'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Need To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whothefrellami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/gifts).



Laura curled her legs up beneath her and relaxed into soothingly familiar buttery-soft leather couch in Bill’s quarters. It was the one of the first times she had been able to take a quiet moment for herself since the rush and drama of the fleet’s evacuation of New Caprica.

She hadn’t been in his quarters for so long that she was sure that she had forgotten what they looked like. As she glanced around the main room, taking in the piles of books cluttering every surface and corner, with sculptures more artfully placed, she was both pleased and relieved to see that some things stayed the same regardless of how chaotic things became.

She glanced up when she saw Bill hold out a glass of ambrosia out of the corner of her eye. She quickly relieved him of it, giving him a small smile in the process. Bill took a seat beside her, his eyes never wavering from her.

Laura took a long sip of the green liquid and brushed back a stray lock of hair, sensing that Bill wanted to say something to her but was unsure of where to start. “It’s good to be home.” She said softly, providing a starting point for the stoic Admiral at her side.

“It’s good to have you, all of you, back.” Bill replied in a way that told Laura exactly what he was thinking; having to leave them behind in the first place, not returning before people got hurt. She knew that that was what was really on his mind, and yet she found she didn’t want to talk about the election or New Caprica or anything that would take away her moment of peace. For right now, she wanted to just sit and _be_ , and take her mind away from the everyday worries of the fleet.

She smiled more fully at Bill and held out her glass in a toast, “Like I said, Bill; it’s good to be home.”


End file.
